gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darwin 3288765/Journalistic Review of The Field Trip
It's me: the Journalistic Reviewer! And guess what? I am going to review The Field Trip by Gumball2! WHY? Because yesterday, I challenged the Fanfiction Critic to review it, and afterwards, I would review it, then I would post another blog with a poll asking people to decide who is the better reviewer. So, ready or not, here we go with my humble review of The Field Trip! Plot: 7.5 / 10 First of all, let me say that Gumball2 HIMSELF said that he wished that I reviewed The Field Trip! HAH Fanfiction Critic, where's your sponsor? So, the fanfiction begins with Miss Simian saying that the class is taking a field trip to six flags. First of all, why did Elmore Jr. High approve of this crazy field trip?! Anyways, so Miss Simian hands them a permission slip and states that the field trip costs 500 DOLLARS! Miss Simian, we need to have a talk. First of all, you need to stop wasting kid's money for stupid stuff. Also, you need to stop acting like a - ahem - b-censored-ch. So anyways, Gumball, Darein, abd their rabbit sister who I don't really like try to get Nicole to sign the slips. Because any parent would sign their kid's permission slip for a field trip that costs 500 DOLLARS. So Nicole refuses to sign them (surpise!) until 10 P.M. But even then she falls asleep trying to sign them. Yeah, I guess signing permission slips that force me to give 500 DOLLARS for each of my children to go on a one-day field trip would cause me to tire really easily. So after arriving late and turning in their permission slips, Gumball and the class go on a cross country trip. After some mishaps, a stop at mah homestate of Texas (YAY!), some coincedences that kill realism dead, and some thievery by Miss Simian, they FINALLY get to the dang park. So you'd think here the plot would pick-up right? RIGHT?!?! Well, no. The class go on some rides (I'm soo thrilled!) and Miss Simian uses Rocky as a slave. Hey, I'' don't understand it. Why should you? Anyways, the plot FINALLY continues as Gumball locks Darwin in a boiler room so he don't have to go on this ''ONE ride (OK he didn't lock him but you'd think so.). So while some boring stuff with Gumball and Penny happens, a sub-story continues with Molly and some others trapped on a ride. So they escaped and beat up the guy who left them there solely for ripping them off (stupid jerk). So Darwin creates a bomb - WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!! HOW THE H*LL DID DARWIN MAKE A BOMB OUT OF WHAT HE FOUND IN THE BOILER ROOM? DID HE SUDDENLY TURN INTO MCGYVER?! IF YOUR TELLING ME A FISH WHO DOESN'T KNOW ALL OF THE NUMBERS WE KNOW CREATED A BOMB OUT OF SEEMINGLY NOTHING, YOU ARE ON MARS!!! But the bomb backfires and fills the room with carbon dioxide. Might've been deadlier if it was carbon monoxide, but OK. So Anais convinces Gumball to tell her where Gumball mysteriously left Darwin. So they go back to Darwin who actually DIES in the boiler room. Geez, I saw him try to hang himself in The Yearbook, but I never knew Gumball2 would actually kill him off. So after Darwin watches Penny giving his dead body CPR from heaven (wow, heaven EXISTS? I thought pets couldn't go to heaven.) and a random angel tells him that he is alive again and can go back home. So Darwin possesses his normal body once again and everyone is happy - until the police chase them for trespassing. The class gets back to the bus and the police chase ends at Penslyvania, because you know, whatever crosses into Penslyvania is immediately Pennsylvania's problem. So the plot to this story is a bit boring and I lose intrest in it, but for Gumball2's first fanfic, it's not bad. It's not good, but not bad. Characters: 3.5 / 10: Basic characters. Everyone from the show appear here, no new characters arrive, so meh. Overall: 5.5 / 10: Obviously, the story has major flaws, so to Gumball2, I say, you certainly got better as time went. So Fanfiction Critic, I think you know who won. >: ) Category:Blog posts